Extra Land
by escapeasy
Summary: Sequel to Land of the Rising Son. 2) Will You Be Mine?: Alone on the roof of Ashford Academy during a Valentine's Day event with heart-shaped hats, Lelouch surprises Suzaku.
1. Mistletoe

This is a sequel collection of all-encompassing shorts/extra/side stories and such stemming from my completed fic _Land of the Rising Son_. I strongly recommend reading that first if you haven't as it's the starting point. =]

For this first installment, since I didn't have a lot of time, I just wanted to write a little something for Christmas – something I've always wanted to do and now I finally have! Happy reading!

Mistletoe: the quintessential tale of Lelouch and Suzaku's first kiss. And how Lelouch learns to appreciate a wrongly romanticized plant.

Rated: Mature

**Note:**

'English'

"Japanese"

* * *

Mistletoe

_December 2021_

_Japanese Royal Palace._

Winter weather is already in full swing.

Snow is dripping heavily from the dark evening sky outside and the frosty air bears a sharp bite that has nipped the tip of Lelouch's nose and rubbed his cheeks into apples. Even traveling through the palace he hits pockets of cold since such grand, expansive buildings like these are difficult to maintain a consistent temperature throughout – especially because it's mostly made up of corridors and verandas rather than traditional blocked homes. When he enters their private rooms he is greeted warmly by the smoky heat of crackling flames in the fireplace carved right through the wall dividing the lounge from the study, its heat filling both rooms simultaneously. What catches Lelouch's attention is the tender, quiet dance of a specific kind of music through the air – Suzaku is a sucker for Christmas tunes even though he didn't grow up celebrating the holiday.

The Japanese prince himself appears quickly in the threshold of the study – where he's been undoubtedly hard at his own princely work – with a bright smile; dressed in khaki slacks and a forest-green woolen sweater that's a little loose on his frame and has white trees stitched across the chest in a row.

"Welcome home!" Suzaku says as he steps lightly through the lounge to peck Lelouch's lips. "Have a good day?"

Lelouch noncommittally shrugs as he removes his velvet black blazer – his overcoat and scarf taken by a butler at the palace entrance. His day overall was ordinary.

"I bet I can make it _better_ for you." Suzaku's grinning words practically lick along Lelouch's skin.

'Oh?' the Britannian asks as he loosens his silver-diamond tie, letting his lips take a frisky shape.

"I have something for you." Suzaku nods. "Go ahead and sit down and I'll bring it to you."

Don't have to tell Lelouch twice.

He leaves his jacket on the back of the chair beside the couch as he often does – where it'll likely stay until the laundry round every morning by the maids – and unlocks the first few buttons of his pearly-iridescent silk shirt as he sits. A silver tray with a steaming kettle and a cup is already waiting for him on the table and so Lelouch contently pours himself a small serving to warm his body – more importantly, warm his _lips_. Neither prince has ever kept attendants around as it preserves their privacy, something that was imperative to hiding their relationship is now crucial to their marriage, but Suzaku always has a little something waiting for Lelouch when he comes home. Only, once he begins pouring does he learn it isn't coffee. It's hot chocolate.

Well, that would explain the small bowl of marshmallows that _aren't_ sugar cubes.

"Close your eyes~." Suzaku sings with his brown-haired head poking from the side of the door of their study.

Lelouch complies with a wry smile, reclining against the couch without his cocoa and feels Suzaku kneel beside him on the couch.

And then a small, light-weight something is rested on his lap.

"You can look now."

Lelouch's eyes are immediately tied into the green satin bow wrapped around a small brick-red box that's about the size of a cantaloupe. When his violets shift to his husband he receives only a toothy smile. With a mental shrug, Lelouch carefully unties the ribbon while pondering what could be in the box. His birthday has already passed along with Suzaku's timely gift, but with Christmas around the corner it wouldn't be surprising for Suzaku to give Lelouch a… private gift as they'll be shoving off soon for Britannia to spend the holidays with his mother. Either way, once the lid comes off Lelouch knows for certain that he couldn't have predicted _this_. A thin black eyebrow arcs as he plucks a bundle of leaves and berries from the box that are tied together at their stems by a skinny red ribbon.

'…What?' Lelouch settles on so eloquently blurting.

Suzaku snickers. "You don't know what it is?"

"_Mistletoe_. But why is this a gift?"

"Gee, I wonder." Suzaku impishly says as he pushes Lelouch's hand higher up above their heads and leans in close, hot breath sweeping across cold lips. "Why?"

Suzaku's lips are warm. He tastes of hot chocolate and peppermint and he smells of burning firewood.

Maybe Lelouch doesn't need the hot drink after all…

The press of their lips slowly opens, blooming into a soft but vibrant kiss that thaws Lelouch's chill. They even share a dopey smile when they part.

"Ring any bells?" Suzaku asks with a facetious grin as he bends a leg over Lelouch's knee, making the western prince smile.

"Maybe." He coyly starts with a lean that has the _suggestion_ clearly written across his lips. "My memory is still a little _foggy_…"

The curve on Suzaku's mouth sharpens and he happily surrenders to the bribery of another kiss. He leaves holding the mistletoe up to Lelouch as he takes more keenly to holding the Britannian's strong jaw while their mouths open for a deeper kiss that simmers longer than the first…

.

.

_Ashford Academy. 2016, December __11__._

It's the end of the last week of classes for this semester and year with exams finally at their ends as well. Lelouch and Suzaku are discussing the history test while they walk to the club room together after school for a little Christmas party before the winter break. Suzaku is stressing, putting himself down, and Lelouch is reassuring – since he's the one that helped Suzaku study, it's _impossible_ that failure is even a _possible_ outcome.

Lelouch's violet eyes are locked on Suzaku's bashful smile (unknowingly) and neither of them notices their president.

But Milly never has any trouble making herself known.

'Hold up, boys!' They are halted by Milly's palm when they reach the Student Council threshold and, more importantly, her ghastly smile that could turn tides.

Mostly, it just turns Lelouch's stomach.

'…Do you need something?' Lelouch apathetically asks.

Milly's lips sharpen and her eyes glint like a dagger – and this is when Lelouch notices Shirley and Rivalz who look equally disturbed sitting at the table.

'For you two to kiss.' She points up, and both princes look.

Mistletoe.

_Goddamn_ mistletoe.

In the _goddamn_ doorway.

Snow isn't even piling on the ground yet this year but _mistletoe_ is ripe on the door.

Judging by their expressions, Shirley and Rivalz didn't pass through the gatekeeper _unscathed_.

Lelouch looks back at his grinning advisory with a dull drop of his eyes. 'No.'

'Yes.' Milly argues just as easily.

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'_No_.'

'_Yes_.'

Lelouch's nostrils flare and he opens his mouth like a dragon churning fire up its throat—

'The longer you make me wait the longer I'm going to make you kiss!' she cuts him off before he can scorch her into ashes.

'You realize this is sexual harassment, right?'

'So, what, you'll sue me?'

Lelouch is royalty.

He can do better than just "suing."

'Come on, Lelouch.' Suzaku touches the western prince's shoulder, his clear clover eyes like a crisp wave trying to calm Lelouch. 'It's just for fun. Don't take everything so seriously.'

'See? Suzaku is a good sport!' Milly chirps like a songbird pecking at Lelouch's nerves. 'Stop being such a prude-pants.'

Suzaku laughs and Lelouch scowls.

Lelouch's… "prude-pants" notwithstanding, Suzaku doesn't know better than to just comply with Milly. Even though Lelouch knows the more he fights the more satisfaction she gets, she won't be any less hungry if he succumbs to her.

The only winning with Milly is by avoiding her nonsense in the first place.

Of course, that is easier said than done.

'Lelouch,' Suzaku shyly says with a light pink pinching his cheeks, 'we're friends, so it's ok.'

Lelouch's mind actually _blanks_ as he _gapes_ at his friend.

What the hell is _that_ even supposed to _mean_?

(Wait.

He doesn't…

Does he _want_ to kiss—?)

'Suzaku, you get it!' Milly coos and it's as if her voice is boiling honey pouring over Lelouch's skin, but when she steps under the mistletoe towards Suzaku, reaching for his shoulders—

Lelouch's blood freezes.

Like watching a nightmare underwater water, Lelouch's muscles burn (with something… _possessive_ he can't identify) as she aims to soil Suzaku's _purity_—

Lelouch doesn't like where this is going.

He doesn't exactly know _why_, just knows he _doesn't_.

(If _anyone_ is going to kiss Suzaku, it'll be _Lelouch_. And _no one_ else.)

Not. One. _Bit_.

But he shoves Milly away by his palm on her face (moving _faster_ than he ever _has_ and ever thought he even _could_), ignoring her squawking grunt of surprise and closes the distance between him and his best friend in a few steps. Suzaku's eyes are wide open, shinning like perfect emeralds (like Lelouch hasn't quite noticed before…?) and Lelouch can both see and hear the other prince swallow as fair fingers curve around his cheek.

Suzaku's skin is softer than it looks.

His lips, however, are a little chapped.

But… very warm.

Their lips met very quickly, perhaps faster than Lelouch was prepared for, and what was intended to be a quick peck somehow melts into something that lingers… A little too long. Lelouch isn't even completely certain of what he's doing – kissing, not exactly a field of expertise – but Suzaku doesn't seem to know either, and that's… comforting.

This isn't… entirely unpleasant.

(Although there is something strange and hot turning in Lelouch's stomach… and beating against his chest… flooding up to his ears…)

Not something he would've expected to happen when he woke up this morning, but… it's _better_ than he could have expected. Not that he's ever thought about it.

Because he _hasn't_.

He stands under Milly's damnable mistletoe with three of their friends watching and all Lelouch's brain is fixated on is the feeling of Suzaku's lips.

Suzaku presses his so… gingerly. (Like uncertainty dusted with sugar.)

And the overlapping fit of their still lips is… (insufficient? It stirs a… _want_ to shift his own lips, to move them until they connect _perfectly_ with Suzaku's—)

Lelouch pulls away (when his lips twitch), withdrawing his hand when he steps back—

And sees Suzaku's face blooming redder than a poinsettia.

Lelouch subtly licks his lips while Milly noshes on the vulnerable visage of the eastern prince that tries to cower under his own hands, sputtering against her rowdy delight. Lelouch knows he should intervene and save Suzaku, but he… likes the look of that blush.

Even so, Lelouch does save his best friend from their frothing president and move into the club room to cool down with eggnog and wait for their other two members.

Lelouch steals glances at Suzaku for the rest of the party, vividly remembering the touch and taste of his lips…

For an unfathomable once, Suzaku was right.

Kissing is ok because they're friends.

(Maybe… it's _more_ than ok.

Because they're _friends_.)

.

.

"Kind of hard to imagine it's been five years today." Suzaku gently murmurs through the tapering of their kiss.

"I don't know. Still seems like yesterday when I saw your red face." Lelouch smirks, lowering his mistletoe-holding hand to his lap.

"I was embarrassed because I was blushing, and that just made it worse." Suzaku groans as he rubs his hand over his face not unlike he had at the time.

"Five years later and I still have the same effect."

Suzaku pushes his husband's shoulder. "Don't flatter yourself."

Lelouch chuckles. "It wasn't exactly a _voluntary_ kiss, but I suppose it turned out all right."

That kiss was the catalyst; the tiny spark that lit a roaring fire. Clovis can pride himself in his younger brother's relationship and subsequent marriage all he wants, but he only fanned an already-burning fire. …Maybe, Lelouch just didn't exactly… _notice_ the fire…

"You _suppose_, huh?" Suzaku pecks his husband's mouth with a quick kiss that feels a little like a _warning_.

"So far." But Lelouch continues to tease, sliding his squeezing hand up Suzaku's thigh – missing how much easier it was to reach skin when he wore traditional attire. After his birthday into adulthood two years ago, the Japanese prince adapted more western ware into his wardrobe because "it's easier to wear." Maybe so, but _yukatas_ are still Lelouch's favorite.

Even if seasonably inappropriate right now.

Suzaku shakes his head this time. "If you want it to stay _all right_, you won't be so cheeky, will you?"

"I'm sure I can make it up to you…" His voice steps from his lips a few notches lower, rolling in the deeper tones that always pebble Suzaku's skin and the brunet doesn't resist when the hand that hiked up his leg pushes up at his holiday sweater. He smiles against Lelouch's lips and his fingers pluck down shirt buttons without missing a beat as they sink below the head of the couch.

Lelouch hardly needs any incentive to kiss Suzaku nowadays. He's still not a fan of that doorway-hanging trap, but Suzaku makes it seem rather… cute. It even seems to make his lips a little sweeter…

But Lelouch especially likes the way it falls to the floor with his tie.

Or maybe the way it leads to Suzaku on his back with open pants and legs…

Lelouch wedges up against and between Suzaku's legs, leaning on one elbow with one foot planted firmly on the floor while they pet each other with receptive touches. Their hands are familiar and well-traveled; Lelouch doesn't worry of his pride as his own breath shudders through his chest under Suzaku's attention – his hands are hot. Firm. Suzaku isn't shy either, letting his back curve off the dark red couch cushion as Lelouch plays him in the way that's just too right. Their strokes are easy on fast excitement to the jangling jingles of old Christmas music tinkering through their hot breaths and cracking pops from the fire.

But Lelouch likes the sounds Suzaku makes the best.

His breathy moans are a heated fog over his evergreen eyes and Lelouch's head. Through his hazed violets he admires the flushed landscape of Suzaku's body under the sweater that's been pushed up his chest; tracing around his lips and stiff nipples, scanning down the solid slopes of his stomach and up the peak of his wet length before falling right back into those bottle-green eyes. Watching them roll and narrow with his pumping arm. Lelouch feels the hand sliding around him tighten while the other fists against his bare chest through his open shirt. Maybe to stifle something – a red-hot desire to just _take_ Suzaku here and now – as Lelouch mouths at Suzaku's neck. Nibbles and sucks under a jaw line. And Suzaku sighs with rich satisfaction.

This isn't anything elaborate or prolonged, only the very simple pleasure of _being_ together – and that's what the holidays are all about, aren't they? It's about them enjoying each other as a loving married couple would even if for this small moment. All Lelouch can think as he's hunched over his husband, smelling and tasting their lust, is that there isn't anywhere else he'd rather be.

When one of Suzaku's legs wraps around and constricts him as an empty hand clenches around his arm, Lelouch knows the limit is fast-approaching. He spots kisses up the side of Suzaku's neck as their arms move faster, grazing his lips over the dry, panting pair of the Japanese prince until they release closely together in sharp jolts…

They'll be sitting down to dinner with Emperor Genbu very soon, so this is as far as they can go.

For now…

But it's an immaterial concern as he can, at the very least, enjoy Suzaku's tight embrace and share sweet kisses that make him want to skip dinner altogether and head to _bed_. Or take a steaming bath.

"…Certainly didn't get _this_ far the first time under the mistletoe." Suzaku jokingly says through his daze.

Lelouch feels his lips curve as he reaches for napkins to clean themselves. "That wouldn't have been very proper."

But if he knew then what he knows now…

"Yes, of course not," Suzaku laughs and drops his used napkin to pick up the mistletoe from the floor. "I think I'm going to hang this up…" he says in a contended breath, watching the way it dangles from his fingers. "Where do you think it should go?"

"Anywhere is fine." Lelouch easily answers with a mellow tone, leaning down to kiss Suzaku once more. The brunet chuckles in his throat as his lips are claimed.

Lelouch meant what he said. While he'll never _need_ any reason to kiss Suzaku, it's nice to have one.

"How did the mistletoe tradition start, anyway?" the eastern prince asks as he inspects the bundle of said plant.

"Not sure." Lelouch says as he sits up. "But mistletoe is actually parasitic and typically attaches itself to trees. It steals nourishment through its unwilling host and can actually kill it in severe cases. So, I suppose there's some relevance in forcing people to kiss under it." Lelouch pauses in correcting and closing his and his husband's pants. "It's also poisonous."

Suzaku _stares_, any glittering affection in his eyes filtered and forgotten.

And then he _sighs_.

"Thank you for ruining mistletoe, a very fond memory _and_ the mood."

"You asked a question and I answered to the best of my ability." Lelouch haughtily utters with a hint of defense frostbitten in his tone.

"Yes, but…" Suzaku simpers, his discontent seeming to chip away from his bending lips. "For future reference, talking about parasitic anythings that kill other things isn't very romantic."

"…What's your point?"

Suzaku sighs again, although this time it's a light-hearted and loving exhale as he pushes himself up and pulls Lelouch's face closer by the back of his neck. "Just kiss me, you fool."

Lelouch's eyebrow indignantly pops, but he still obliges the other prince's puckering lips.

He'll never, ever, _ever_ tell Milly, but he might owe a lot more to that damned mistletoe than he realized at the time. Looking back, maybe they were obvious even to her and she was just trying to give them a push…

Then again, maybe not.

* * *

It's not much but I wanted to write a little something sexy. ;] Happy holidays, everyone!


	2. Will You Be Mine?

Will You Be Mine?: Alone on the roof of Ashford Academy during a Valentine's Day event with heart-shaped hats, Lelouch surprises Suzaku.

Rated: Teen

Posting on my birthday instead of Valentines. :3 (Not because this was already late, or anything…)

Tried something different by writing this in an omnipresent perspective. And I swear that eventually there will be longer/more in-depth stories for this collection. Yes.

* * *

Will You Be Mine?

_Ashford Academy._

_February 14, 2017_

Lelouch tiptoes up the library stairs.

'No, I said the _west_ entrance! _West!_' he hisses into his phone; securely pressing the blue, heart-hat against his head while scanning and sifting his eyes down aisles and through book shelves as he makes his way to the checkout desk behind a graph of tables and chairs.

Sighing to himself as he does.

'Do you see the computer labs? Turn around. Go down the hall, past a four-way intersection and turn left.' Lelouch slinks up behind the checkout desk. Eyeing the upstairs level of the library and keeping his voice low. 'Then make a right. Another left. Left again. Then go straight. You should see a sign—yes, that one. The library is just past the restrooms. Double doors. If you see the chemistry labs, you've gone too far—'

SLAM!

And is startled by a distant but loud crash that cracks through the empty library, its origin indecipherable.

'…And hurry your ass up!' Lelouch snaps into the phone—

When there's a tap on his shoulder—

Lelouch _shrieks_.

The kind of shriek that could shatter glass as he springs up and whirls around—

Falling on his backside.

Suzaku simpers, holding his phone away from his heart-capped head. 'Fast enough for you?'

Lelouch clutches at his chest a second, allowing his eyes to shrink back into his skull before scowling.

'You _idiot_, where the hell—!?' Lelouch seethes before stopping himself. 'Were you followed?'

'I don't think so.' Suzaku says, pocketing his phone and kneeling down in front of his friend. 'I ran as fast as I could… Are you all right?'

'Fantast—'

The thudding of feet on stairs stomps Lelouch's sarcasm, spurring him to grab and shove Suzaku into the shielded leg cubby—

_Smacking_ the brunet's head on the edge of the wooden desk—

"_OW_—!"

Making Lelouch slap a hand over his mouth once they've tumbled to fit in together just as a herd of pink hearts flood the library from the downstairs entrance—

'I heard the other door open over there!' One girl shouts, leading the chase to the other side of the library. The west entrance. Never suspecting that their quarry is right under their noses. The trampling of feet nears and then fades until the library is as silent as the dead once again.

Lelouch and Suzaku strain in the extremely compact space they gracelessly shoved themselves into for the sake of hiding. Suzaku is crumpled on his back with his neck awkwardly crunched up against the wall and Lelouch resting between his bent legs. The two of them pressed together like peanut butter and jelly.

Hips touching.

Their faces so close the tips of Lelouch's hair force Suzaku's eyes to flutter.

Lelouch doesn't notice until he looks down and sees the heat spreading like a rash over Suzaku's face—

A flush that's contagious to his own cheeks and he flinches a little, releasing Suzaku's mouth—

Who gasps for new air while Lelouch withdraws from under the cramped desk to check the area.

'Looks clear…' Lelouch quietly announces as he stands, not daring to look at Suzaku as he straightens his uniform. Keeping his back to Suzaku. "Let's just head up to the roof. The shortcut to an access stairwell is near here."

"Anymore zigzagging shortcuts and I'm gonna puke." Suzaku mutters as he staggers to his feet and grabs at his stomach, mostly staring at his own feet.

"Just don't puke on me." Lelouch wryly retorts as they hastily head up the top floor of the library.

. .

The roof door swings open with a reluctant squeal and out hop two teenage boys who happily greet the cold air with hot bursts from their mouths and noses. There isn't any snow in the sky or on the ground but the grass isn't yet a luscious green and the sun is only slowly regaining its strength.

'I'm surprised.' Lelouch dryly says without any _actual_ surprise as he and Suzaku relish in the safety of the vacant roof. 'I thought you excelled at _physical_ activities.'

'The directions you gave me were confusing.' Suzaku mutters with the flittering cold wind cutting through the tufts of hair sprouting under his hat. 'You want me to run fast, done. Point 1 to point 2 and I'll be there, no problem. But—'

'A to B.'

'…What?'

'It's point _A _to point_ B_.' A smirk is crowning his lip. 'And the _point_ of taking a difficult route is to lose your tail. Otherwise you would be caught.'

Suzaku rolls his eyes. 'So lead me through a maze around the whole school – I saw rooms for things I didn't even know we had!'

'I was on the phone _with_ you, Suzaku. You weren't getting lost – not on my watch.' Arrogance not entirely undeserved strings the older boy's words together like silk lace.

"Yes, yes. I'm an empty-headed jock and I should always trust your guidance because you always know better." he grouses, like it's a regurgitation of a memorized phrase.

'Always.' Lelouch's smile softens. Eyes smoothed from sharply cut gems to cool stones.

Suzaku swallows before his eyes swing away. 'We~ell,' he clears a slight crack from his throat as he takes a peak over the balustrade at the weaving scatter of scampering teens. 'I can't argue with the results.'

It's mayhem manufactured by the none other than the Student Council President. Teenagers that yearn to be treated like adults scramble in their chases of tag, or in some cases, hide-and-seek, to switch hats with their heartthrobs. Lelouch's eyes fall dully on the girls and boys running about like ants while their queen sits back and laughs.

'That you cannot.' Lelouch says with unwavering complacency, a happy reminder of his bloated ego, and reins Suzaku by the shoulders away from the edge of the roof.

'Guess I shouldn't be surprised you were so _prepared_ for this even though Milly only mentioned it this morning. And when she called for someone to catch you, I thought you were a goner.' Suzaku laughs, scratching at his cheek.

'I didn't say it was _easy_.' Lelouch mutters, his hand still lingering on Suzaku's shoulder.

'You really think no one will come up here—?' His hat slides off his head. And he turns with wide, unsuspecting eyes to Lelouch.

Lelouch holding the hat.

'I like your hat more than mine.' The Britannian prince casually says, turning the blue heart in his hands that's identical to the one on his head. His gemstone eyes flick up at Suzaku's gape as he removes his hat. 'Want to trade?'

Suzaku's grassy eyes circle around Lelouch and the two hats. Cheeks and ears reddening at the offer suspended in his best friend's hands. His hat on the right. Lelouch's on the left. And then back up to dark lavender eyes punctuated by the soft dust of pink on fair cheeks.

The object of the hat game is to trade hats with the person one likes.

Thus becoming a couple – as Milly so decreed.

Suzaku reaches for—

'You can't take it back once you choose,' Lelouch warns, voice soft against the flush thickening on his face but still severe enough to make Suzaku flinch.

Suzaku swallows.

'I _know_ that!' but he snatches the left hat with a smile.

Making the other lad faintly smile in return.

The connected stare holds in their silence – the sounds of a ground war barely rising up to meet them on the upward swoop of a frosted breeze. A silence that seems to squirm under Suzaku's skin while Lelouch merely stares. A silence solidified. Something that closes around them – shuts out the rest of the world – and ties them together through words that aren't spoken but understood.

Suzaku's fingers clench on the hat against Lelouch's calm smile.

'S-So should we, like k… _kiss_, or something?' the brunet stutters through a searing flush as he places _Lelouch's_ hat on his head, looking anywhere that isn't Lelouch's face.

'Or something?' Lelouch repeats with a teasing tongue despite the way Suzaku's suggestion touches his cheeks, too.

'I know there's no _mistletoe_ or anything…' Suzaku bashfully laughs at himself, slightly chocking on his own embarrassment, as he overly fusses with adjusting the hat and avoids the other boy's eyes. He doesn't see the way Lelouch's eyes trace over him in studying lines.

A hand lands on Suzaku's shoulder. Long, snowy fingers that pull his wide green eyes up to the sharpened gaze of violet.

Lelouch's head tilts and Suzaku swallows again.

The steamy breaths pluming from their lips cloud up together as the slightly taller boy leans closer, powdering their cheeks beyond the bite of winter. Their shaky breathes fog between their parted lips until all the leaking, panting nerves are snuffed by a crooked, still kiss.

Their eyes close.

Suzaku's brow wrinkles and he grips Lelouch's arm.

Lelouch's fingers tighten around the brim of the hat in his other hand.

They hold the kiss against the tendrils of cold that tatter through their hair.

Against the campus commotion they escaped.

Dry lips pressing until they gently break apart and air smokes from their mouths again. Heat glows on their cheeks despite the cold and shyness scuttles across Suzaku's lips. A simper he chases with his teeth that he scrapes over his bottom lip as he meets Lelouch's gaze. The older boy smiles coyly. Not a note of pride tarnishing the simple pleasure glowing in his eyes.

Lelouch shifts his body closer with a scuff of his heel. Slips his fingers to curve with Suzaku's neck.

Suzaku smiles into Lelouch's lips. A stifled laugh puffing into the small space between them just before they kiss again.

A blue hat hanging from Lelouch's fingers as he snakes his arm around Suzaku's waist. Pulling closer.

And Suzaku leans into the embrace. Clutching Lelouch's shoulder with his other hand.

Alone together on the rooftop. In each other's arms. High above the holiday haze.

No more spoken words. No valentine rhymes or puns.

Mouths opening slowly for each other.

Timidly touching.

Learning.

Blooming under the winter sun.

.

[Bonus Crack Ending]

.

"Oh yeah…" Suzaku suddenly chimes as they lean against the rooftop railing to rummage in his pant pocket with an excited grin. 'I got some choc—!' he pulls his hand out of his pocket with a muddled grimace at the feeling and sight of two squished lumps of pink foil. '…o…late?'

"Idiot." Lelouch smirks, amused by the way Suzaku's hand is helplessly suspended in the air with an unpleasant expression of disappointment and disgust; fingers and palm smeared with chocolate and without any way of immediately cleaning them. 'Don't you know that chocolate melts?'

'I-I forgot I had it!' Suzaku defensively argues, watching Lelouch peel and pluck the misshapen chucks of pink foil that were once perfectly solid heart-shaped pieces of silky chocolate with his pristine fingers. Lelouch inspects the sullen state of Suzaku's fingers after he tosses the unsalvageable wrappers over the side, making Suzaku frown. But when he lifts Suzaku's hand upward, closer to his face—

To his mouth—

And _slowly_ slides the flat of his tongue up Suzaku's chocolate-dipped pointer finger before taking it into his mouth and sucks it clean. Pulling it from his closed lips with a squeaky _pop_.

'It tastes better on you.' Lelouch says with a cool half-smirk.

A flushed Suzaku can only gape.

. .

Suzaku is later seen in the infirmary recovering from a heavy nosebleed.


End file.
